Just Keep Holding On
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Puck comforts Kurt on the anniversary of his Mother's death. Oneshot. Kurt/Puck. Slash.


**Just Keep Holding On**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, if I did these two would totally be canon.

**Summary: **Puck comforts Kurt on the anniversary of his Mother's death. Oneshot. Kurt/Puck. Slash.

- - - - - - -

"Okay Puck, what's wrong?" Puck blinked when he heard a voice talk to him. He looked up and saw Rachel Berry staring pointedly at him, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. "Oh um, it's nothing." Puck replied, shaking his head.

"Look, I know the two of us don't get along and everything, but when someone has a problem, I'd like to help them with it." She said, joining him on the stage. The two of them were in the auditorium practicing their duet that Mr. Schuestor had given them.

Puck sighed. "I think Kurt's avoiding me." He said, not looking at Rachel. "Why would you think that? Ever since the two of you started dating you've become inseparable." Rachel said, her eyes burrowed in confusion.

"Well, the fact that he hasn't been in school for the past three days, is one thing. And whenever I text him, he ignores it." Puck told her. "Did you do something wrong?" Rachel asked. Puck shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Usually when I've done something wrong, Kurt usually tells me." Puck said, with a slight laugh. Rachel smiled. "Maybe you should go around to his house and try to talk him." Rachel offered. Puck nodded, and Rachel gave him another smile.

- - - - - - - -

Puck pulled outside the Hummel's household in his truck. When the engine stopped, he stared the house

debating to whether or not he should go in, but he was desperate to know what was wrong with his boyfriend.

When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by Kurt's dad. "Oh Noah, hi. Didn't expect to see." Kurt's dad said to him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, well." Puck shrugged, feeling awkward. "Are you to see Kurt?" Puck nodded. "He's down in the basement." Puck gave Kurt's father a thank you before going down to Kurt's room.

When he got to the door, he could faintly he the soundtrack of Wicked playing. Puck took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "I said I wasn't hungry, Dad." Puck turned the knob on the door, and saw Kurt lying on his bed, his back facing Puck.

"It's not your dad." Puck said. "Noah?" Kurt asked, his back still facing Puck. "Yeah it's me." He could of sworn he heard Kurt sniffle, before saying "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I decided to find out why my boyfriend has been avoiding me for the past couple of days." Puck said, getting straight to the point. "I haven't been avoiding you." Kurt said. He was sitting up on his bed.

"Oh really? So if you haven't been avoiding me, then why haven't you replied to any of my texts, answered any of my calls? Or even come into school?" Puck asked, irritated. "Noah, trust me I haven't been avoiding." Kurt repeated, it was only then did Puck realize that Kurt's eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" Puck asked, softly, going over and sitting beside him on the bed. "What? Me crying?" Kurt sniffled, giving Puck a fake smile. "No I haven't. It was just my...my allergies." Puck gave him a pointed look.

Kurt sighed. "Kurt, what's been going on? You haven't been in school for the past couple of days, you haven't been answering my calls or replying to my texts." Puck repeated his earlier saying. Kurt sniffled again. "It's nothing, Noah. Really. Everything is fine." Kurt said, trying to get Puck to believe him.

But he didn't. "Kurt I'm your boyfriend. Your supposed to tell me when something happens." Kurt took a breath. "The reason why I haven't been in school, or answering your calls or texts is because today is the anniversary of my mother's death."

Puck went silent. "And I know I shouldn't be crying over her, I mean it's been four years since she died. I'm sixteen years old, and here I am crying like a baby." Kurt told him. "You're not stupid Kurt. Of course it's okay to cry on your mother's anniversary. You wouldn't be human if you didn't." Puck said, smiling slightly, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I just wished you would've told me sooner. I feel like an ass now." Puck said into Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt laughed. "I missed that laugh." Kurt sighed, and lied back down on his bed, he turned onto his side. Puck lied beside, wrapping his arms around Kurt, bringing him in closer. Their faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wasn't sure how to." Kurt whispered. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Kurt nodded. Puck closed the gap between them when he Kurt a soft kiss on the lips. When the pulled apart, Kurt sighed contently before resting his forehead against Kurt's.

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes. "I've missed you." Puck whispered. "I thought I did something wrong, and lost you." Kurt shook his head. "You could never lose me, Noah." Kurt whispered back. Puck smiled.

They laid on the bed together, and Puck watched as Kurt fell asleep. He couldn't help but think how cute Kurt looked when he was asleep, Puck sighed contently before falling asleep himself.

**A/n: **Well there we go, my first Glee fic. I decided to a Kurt/Puck because I love that pairing. Sorry if it was a little OOC, but like I said it was my first glee fic. Hoped you guys liked it.

Please Review.

-**BrookeWaldorf**


End file.
